Sōji Sōryū
Sōji Sōryū is a member of the Royal Guard, assigned to capture Gai Nagareboshi after Gunha Teishin is unleashed. An extremely powerful man, Sōji only sees the world in black and white. Sōji Sōryū is Gai's rival in "A Certain Unlucky Person". Appearance Sōji has messy, ash-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He wears a dark blue jacket with golden highlights, and there is a golden chinese dragon pattern adorned on his jacket's left arm. Under this, he wears a white shirt with golden highlights that ends in a 'Y' fashion. Sōji also has white jeans, and dark blue boots. Personality and Traits Sōji Sōryū is a very kind and polite member of the Royal Guard. He goes out of his way to be polite to even those who do not return the favor, including his enemies, such as Gai Nagareboshi. Sōji is well liked among those that share his righteous ambitions and disliked greatly by those who do not. He has a lasting friendship with Haru Kiseki, from when he was the Captain of the First Division and Haru was his lieutenant. When Sōji is tasked with capturing Gai and the others after he first encounters them and begins to doubt his superiors, he asks Haru to watch over them, although Haru doesn't catch up to them until they encounter Sōji again. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Gaiki (凱気 lit. Victory Heart) is the name of Sōji's Zanpakutō. Like Ichigo Kurosaki and Eienrai, Sōji's Zanpakutō is a full-time released type, though Sōji chooses to keep Gaiki in Shikai, unlike the other two. Shikai: Gaiki's Shikai has a grey blade, with a red streak going down the middle. On the sides, two wheel-like attachments are just below the tip of the blade. On the sides of the black and gold cross-guard, it has dark yellow dragon's claws, both holding a red orb. It has red dragon's horns that extend out near the center of the cross-guard, and a black visor just above the cross-guard. The pommel consists of a black spike with smaller spikes on the sides. There are spikes on the blade, similar to a dragon's fangs. Shikai Special Abilities: Gaiki allows Sōji to control fire and ice. Sōji doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its ice manipulation, and Gaiki's flames will incinerate anything they touch. Sōji states that Gaiki's ice is "the cold judgment that freezes the wicked", and that its fire is "the blazing verdict that incinerates the wicked". *'Kōriryū Dengeki' (氷龍電撃 lit. Ice Dragon Blitz): Sōji's slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Gaiki can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Sōji adapted this attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru Shikai. *'Hiryū Totsugeki' (火龍突撃 lit. Fire Dragon Assault): Sōji's slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of flame shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly incinerates anything it touches. Gaiki can create multiple fire dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Sōji adapted this attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru Shikai, adding his own flame element into the technique. *'Reitō Hadō' (冷凍波動 lit. Frozen Wave): Sōji can direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. *'Kasaiha' (火災波 lit. Blaze Surf): Sōji creates a "cloud" of fire for him to ride on, which serves as his main method of transport. It can also be used as an improvised missile to attack his opponent. *'Aseden Tatsumaki' (焦電竜巻 lit. Pyro Tornado): Sōji spins around like a top while coated in fire to burn the opponent, before adding a upwards slash at the last second. *'Saigo no Koe' (最期の声 lit. Diamond Dust): Sōji slashes at his opponent, and at the instant of the slash, he releases a burst of ice crystals, which can freeze his opponent. Bankai: Hakyoku Gaiki (破局凱気 lit. Cataclysm Victory Heart): In Bankai, unusually, Gaiki remains the same. However, two pairs of flame and frost wings shoot out of Sōji's back. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Gaiki's abilities are greatly increased. *'Hyōzan' (氷山 lit. Iceberg): Sōji creates a giant floating iceberg above his opponent's head, before hurling it down on his opponent. *'Ryūsei Kaen' (流星火炎 lit. Meteor Blaze): Sōji creates a large number of giant spinning flaming discs that he fires into the air, which then rain down upon the area, causing enormous amounts of damage. After striking the ground, the discs home in on their target. *'Hiken' (火拳 lit. Fire Fist): Sōji releases a massive stream of flame at his opponent by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. This attack has a 'corkscrew' like effect, drilling into his opponent with incredible force. *'Rintantō' (凛短刀 lit. Frigid Dagger): Sōji creates several ice daggers around his opponent, which then pierce them. *'Kagirinai Hitsugi' (限りない柩 lit. Eternal Coffin): Sōji encases his opponent in a block of ice, leaving them unable to move. This ability lasts for five seconds. *'Okibiyaiba' (燠火刃 lit. Blazing Fire Blade): Sōji unleashes a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes his opponent in a upwards formation. Every time his opponent is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns them. *'Sentō no Ryūō' (戦闘の龍王 lit. Dragon King of the Fighters): Sōji's ultimate attack, analogous to Gai's Shining Sword Breaker. Sōji uppercuts the opponent, freezing them, before he spins around, unleashing a tornado. Gaiki's tornado then blows them into the air. The Japanese kanji for 'dragon' (竜, "Ryū") appears under Sōji's feet, engulfed in flames. Sōji jumps after the opponent, and an image of a azure dragon with crimson eyes appears over him. As the opponent falls towards Sōji, still frozen, Sōji destroys them by stabbing through their stomach with Gaiki, which is on fire, making them explode into a million pieces. This attack is unusable in RPs. Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami